Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas brulé les ailes
by Judee.D
Summary: Un pari, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une phrase lancée au hasard. Puis, ça dégénère. C'est drôle, un pari. ça fait des gens des artistes. Théodore Nott/Ginny Weasley.


_Nouvel Os, juste avant de partir en vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Théodore Nott et Ginny weasley ne sont pas vraiment des personnages que j'apprécie particulièrement. J'espère donc que ça ne s'est pas senti._

**DISCLAIMER :** J.K Rowling, AVE !

Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas brulé les ailes.**

Pansy Parkinson jeta en arrière sa magnifique chevelure, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la soie encre, avant d'accorder un sourire de requin à son meilleur ami, Théodore Nott. Blaise Zabini, assis à la droite du Nott éclata d'un rire discret, à peine étouffé. Le souffle chaud de Drago Malfoy balayait suavement la nuque de l'unique femme tandis que le serpent picorait langoureusement son épaule de baisers enflammé. Tous les quatre, ils s'étaient réunis comme tous les soirs dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ayant fait fuir leurs camarades d'un regard glacial. Seuls depuis bientôt deux heures, ils buvaient et fumaient, s'enfonçant dans un état de semi-conscience qui les amusait au plus haut point. Ils étaient bien, tous les quatre, dans leur bulle compact d'amitié fusionnelle dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient depuis leur six ans. C'est un moyen comme un autre qu'ils avaient trouvé de s'échapper de la réalité.

Ils formaient un magnifique tableau, aristocratique et sensuel. Ils étaient assis en cercle, sur des oreillers blancs. Drago enlaçait Pansy fiévreusement et la jeune fille sentait qu'elle n'aillait pas tarder à céder à ses envies. Il était beau comme un ange. Un ange déchu, avec son verre de whisky dans la main droite tandis que sa main gauche gravitait sur les omoplates de la fille. Ses cheveux cousu d'or blanc étaient en broussailles sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux acier dévoraient le corps presque dénudé devant lui tandis que le bout de son nez frottait contre sa nuque, presque tendrement. Il ne portait pas de haut -pourquoi en porterait-il ?-, laissant apparaître la majesté féline de son torse. Son bas de pyjama était gris, ses jambes en tailleur soutenant le bras gauche de Pansy.

La fille était belle, d'une sensualité vibrante de provocation. Elle ressemblait à la pire des garce, dans sa robe trop courte, trop décolletée, trop chère et trop moulante. Ses deux bretelles fines avaient _malencontreusement_ glissé le long de ses épaules de nacres et sa grosse poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement tandis que sa chaleur corporelle augmentait, en même temps que son désir sexuel. Mais sa ressemblance frappante avec une poupée de porcelaine envoyait loin, très loin, l'image de garce qu'elle ne désirait pas. Tout son corps, en passant de ses cheveux jais part ses yeux perçant bleu roi, ses lèvres carmins, sa poitrine chaleureuse, son ventre plat, ses hanches marquées, la fermeté de ses fesse et la minceur de ses chevilles, renvoyait le reflet d'une femme douce. Elle était assise à la romaine, appuyée sur Drago, fumant lentement une longue cigarette et sirotant un Long Island Iced Tea, son cocktail préféré.

Théodore était appuyé contre les jambes frêles de sa meilleure amie. Ses longues jambes vêtue d'un bas de jogging en velours noir étaient ramené contre son torse puissant. Il avait les cheveux blonds pailles, lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux tandis que ses orbites visuels étaient d'un bleu limpide, comme un lagon. Un lagon entier, peu profond, à porté de main. Pourtant, Théodore était un garçon insaisissable, comme les vagues du lagon de ses yeux. Et la seule chose qui le trahissait, s'était ses lèvres, étirés en un rictus ironique, presque _mauvais_. C'était un homme dont on ne devait pas s'éprendre, jamais. Car il brisait les cœurs comme des s'ils étaient fait de neige sous ses pieds. Il était sans doute le personnage le plus cruel du quatuor malfaisant. Musclé, grâce au Quidditch, il en attirait tellement dans son lit qu'il ne les comptait plus.

Le dernier larron n'était pas des moindres ; Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais été un homme à prendre à légère. Il était assis sur un coussin, se inspirant de la narine droite la cocaïne étalée devant lui tandis que son verre de vodka attendait à côté. C'était un magnifique homme, marron de couleur de peau, jais de cheveux et un étrange mélange de ses deux couleurs pour ses yeux. Son caleçon blanc faisant luire sa peau étrangement, ce qui le rendait attractif. Il n'était pas du genre qui demande mais qui se fait obéir. Tous connaissaient sa technique -si technique il y avait- pour attirer la gente féminine. Il les attrapait par les hanches, qui qu'elles soient et les entrainaient dans des salles de classes vides où elles se retrouvaient nues avant même de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais il était un amant excellent alors aucune encore n'avait eu à se plaindre. Pourtant, aux filles, il préférait la drogue.

Le majestueux regard de Pansy était planté dans les lagons de Théodore. Étrange échange qui dirait depuis bientôt près d'une minute. Puis, la voix de la fille retentit, comme un fouet. Ce soir, elle présidait -comme tous les autres soirs, d'ailleurs- et les hommes obéiraient à tout ce qu'elle demanderait. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Théodore angoissait. Pansy avait toujours des lubies étranges qui parfois viraient au cauchemar, comme cette fois où elle avait poussé Blaise et lui-même à _faire peur_ à une petite Poufsouffle, Hannah Abott qui, manifestement, avait eu beaucoup trop peur et qui s'était empressées de tout raconter à tous ses petits copains. Les deux Serpentard avaient mis une semaine à calmer les ardeurs de tous les élèves de sexe masculins, en expliquant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un jeu (ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plut, d'ailleurs). Mais ils s'en étaient sortit, comme toutes les autres fois. Ils s'en sortaient toujours. A Poudlard, ils étaient bien trop craint pour que quelqu'un ne puisse vraiment les atteindre.

Mais ce soir-là, Pansy semblait _beaucoup trop_ en forme, surtout avec sa libido qui grimpait en flèches tandis que les mains de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, pour que Théodore puisse être rassurer. Il avait confiance en elle, c'était incontestable mais pour les coups tordus, il devait avouer qu'elle était quand même rudement douées. Alors quand sa voix, devenue rauque et langoureuse à cause de Malfoy, fracassa l'air, Théodore s'attendait déjà à un grand malheur. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le pari sordide par excellence. L'apogée de sa carrière. Son projet suprême.

« Théo, minauda la jeune fille tandis qu'un bruit parfaitement dégouttant leur firent comprendre que Blaise avait fini de se droguer. J'ai de grands projets pour toi.

- Arrête de parler comme si tu étais ma mère, grimaça le blond en attrapant la bouteille de Jack Daniel's qui trainait à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Pansy.

- Je veux que tu fasses le coup du siècle, Théodore Nott. Que tu deviennes le plus beau salop de l'histoire de Poudlard. Une légende !

- J'en suis déjà une, Pans'. Mais vas-y. Que me proposes-tu ? »

Elle se pencha vers elle avec des airs de conspiratrice, un sourire horriblement fourbe sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux que tu séduises une fille en particulier. Que tu lui apprennes l'amour. Que tu la fasses tomber amoureuse de toi, le grand amour, qui explose, qu'elle ne puisse plus passer une seconde sans toi sans qu'un manque immense lui perfore le cœur, lui lacère les intestins. Que tu la transforme en garce. La plus grosse pute jamais connue. Que tu transformes sa nature-même de gentille petite fille dévote d'un chiant mortelle en une Serpentard qui se respecte. Qu'elle t'aime à en crever, à renier sa famille pour toi. Qu'elle laisse tout tomber par amour pour toi. Puis que tu la jettes quand elle n'aura rien d'autre sauf toi. Que tu la laisses dans sa connerie. Pour qu'elle souffre. Tu t'en sens capable, Théo ? Dis-moi, acceptes-tu ?

- Qui ? Qui es la personne que tu veux faire souffrir à ce point, Pans' ?

- Tu la connais. Tu la détestes.

- Il y en a beaucoup..

- Ginny Weasley. »

Drago cessa de caresser Pansy pour lancer un sifflement impressionné tandis que Blaise ricanait bêtement. Théo avait le souffle coupé._ Ginny Weasley ? La copine de Potter ?_ Il sentit le regard de ses deux amis tandis qu'il se rendait compte que sa mission avait un goût d'impossible. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette gamine. Mais il la savait intouchable. Pourtant, les regards brûlant de Blaise et de Drago, ainsi que la question de Pansy, qu'elle posa à nouveau, avec une sorte d'hystérie dans la voix, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse, le poussèrent à s'embarquer dans le pari le plus idiot du monde.

« Quels sont les termes du contrat, Pansy ?

- Simple. Si tu perds et que tu n'arrives pas à séduire la fille -car nous tous ici savons que c'est un peu mission impossible-, tu devras supporter de trainer jusqu'à la fin de l'année la réputation du plus _impuissants_ des hommes. »

Il grimaça. Il savait que Pansy pouvait être très convaincante et que, si elle décidait de lui fourrer cette réputation peu glorieuse sur le dos, elle y arriverait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il était Théodore Nott, quand même ! Il avait une réputation à tenir ! Et pas des moindres !

« Et si _je _gagne ?

- Alors je t'offrirai la chose que tu désires le plus, Théo chéri.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon coffre. »

Théodore, à l'instar de Drago, se raidit -Blaise, trop défoncé se contenta de dodeliner la tête, penaud. Le coffre de Pansy Parkinson. Son bien le plus précieux. La chose que les trois garçons tentaient de s'accaparer par tous les moyens depuis l'âge de huit ans, quand ils avaient appris son existence. Dedans, ils le savaient, étaient renfermées toutes les faiblesses de leur manipulatrice de meilleure amie, ses secrets enfouis depuis bien longtemps, elle dans toute son impuissance. L'unique moyen plausible de la réduire à silence une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne réfléchit même pas.

« J'accepte. »

Le rire vainqueur et grognard de sa meilleure qui balaya les étoiles et fit trembler la lune aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le prévenir qu'il venait d'accepter un pacte avec le diable.

Ginny Weasley se réveilla brutalement, pleine de sueur froide et les yeux embrumées par les larmes. Elle inspira longuement une grande goulée d'air tandis que son cœur reprenait une course plus ou moins normale. Elle renifla avant de se rallonger dans son lit, en soupirant. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Encore un... Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que son subconscient ne lui envoie des images de Harry agonisant, Harry mort. Harry la quittant... Elle eut soudain très froid et se leva prestement de son lit, arrachant presque les rideaux de son baldaquin. Silencieuse, elle se glissa hors de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin et qu'elle allait sans doute se faire engueuler. Elle grimpa dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons et se faufila dans celui de Harry. Un peu rassurée par les ronflements de Ron Weasley, elle se dirigea en tremblant du lit du Potter. Elle écarta les rideaux et, c'est avec une grand tristesse qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore vide... Comme depuis le début de la semaine. Elle se glissa entre les draps, se fondant dans l'odeur de son petit-ami qui avait presque disparu en songeant que bientôt, il reviendrait de sa recherche des Horcruxes. Elle finit par se rendormir, des larmes amères coulant encore sur ses joues d'enfants.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eu la désagréable impression d'être au centre d'une attention non désirée. Comme chaque matin, son frère l'avait trouvé endormie dans le lit de son meilleur ami et lui avait fait la morale en maugréant, peu heureux de voir sa petite sœur si attaché à son presque frère. Ginny avait fait un brin de toilette dans sa propre salle de bain, sachant très bien que son frère aurait hurlé si elle s'était douché dans celle des garçons et était descendue aux côtés de Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, dans la grande salle. Et comme d'habitude, elle s'était retrouvée au centre de l'attention générale. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lire sur les lèvres pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. « _Harry Potter n'est toujours pas revenu. La pauvre est délaissée. En fait, il ne l'aime pas. Il s'est enfui. _». Elle se laissa glisser, remplit d'une fierté et d'une arrogance qu'elle n'avait pas, à la table des Gryffondor tentant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par tous ces mots qu'elle-même avait du mal à ne pas croire. Elle sentait la bile amère remontrer le longs de son larynx mais secoua la tête et déglutit. Hermione sembla voir le malaise de son amie et lui appuya gentiment sur l'épaule, comme pour la rassurer.

« Il reviendra, souffla-t-elle avec foi. Il revient toujours.

- Si tu le dis, lâcha Ginny, peu amène de se lancer dans une conversation sur son petit-ami avec la meilleure amie de celui-ci. Je vais en cours, Hermione. Je n'ai plus faim.

- Hein ? Attends, Gin...

- Non, vraiment, ça va. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je t'assure que je vis bien le fait que Harry ai disparu depuis une semaine. Dis bonjour à Ron quand il descendra, en attendant moi je n'en peux plus de cette salle remplis d'hypocrites. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle se leva et sortit à grands pas de la grande salle où les murmures colporteurs la suivirent jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, sur la table des Serpentard, Pansy lança un regard éloquent à Théodore qui, de mauvaise grâce, abandonna son petit-déjeuner et sortit à son tour. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver la benjamine Weasley qui s'était appuyée contre le mur à la sortie de la grande salle. Les yeux fermés, luttant contre des larmes qu'elle n'avait que trop versés, Théo l'observa. Elle était jolie, finalement, avec ses longes cheveux fins d'un orange vif, ses traits encore enfantins, son nez en trompette, ses multiples tâches de rousseurs décorant ses joues rondes, ses lèvres pleines un peu mat... Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver désirable, c'était plus fort que lui, elle avait trop l'air d'une gamine pour qu'il puisse la séduire. D'habitude, il ne se serait jamais approché d'une fille aux allures si guindés mais il se rappela les termes de son contrat et sourit en pensant à la boite de Pansy qui l'attendait dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il s'avança alors vers la fille du pari, développant tous les charmes qui le caractérisaient ; ses yeux, son aura, son corps. Il avait la démarche des grands prédateurs, ceux auxquels aucune proies ne résistait. Il plaça son bras contre le mur et se positionna devant elle. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux et il eu la surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait les même que lui, à quelque chose près, ceux de la fille était quand même beaucoup moins clair et moins beaux.

« Bonjour, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Bien dormi ? »

Elle resta interdite assez longtemps, passant de la surprise à la peur pour enfin finir par l'agacement. Sans un mot, elle se détacha de sa ridicule tentative d'approche mais il la bloqua avec son autre main.

« Voyons, rit-il. Inutile de tenter de partir. Pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas ? Alors, dis-moi, Wea... Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est ça, ta technique d'approche ? Ricana-t-elle, pas du tout intéressé. Et bien achète-toi un manuel ou bien décide-toi à utiliser la force, comme Zabini. Parce que c'est vraiment nase comme drague. Comment je vais ? Voyons, comme si tout Poudlard ne le savait pas. Laisse-moi partir, Nott.

- Non, j'ai envie de discuter avec toi. Nous n'avons jamais eu un vraie discussion.

- Sans doute parce que tes meilleurs amis me traitent de traitre à mon sang et que tu ne t'attaque jamais à des filles déjà prises. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de venir m'emmerder si tôt ce matin mais si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Tu ne me fais pas peur et ce n'est pas en me brutalisant que tu atteindras Harry. Laisse-moi partir maintenant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Elle profita de son instant d'ahurissement pour se dégager de son étreinte et partie tranquillement vers les salles de cours, balançant ses cheveux en arrière. Il resta planté là, pensif, à la regarder s'éloigner. _Une proie intéressante, tout de même_, pensa-t-il. Il se surpris même à remercier Pansy pour lui offrir la chance d'une chasse particulièrement compliquée. D'ailleurs, c'est cet instant que choisi sa meilleure amie pour surgir, accompagnée comme toujours par le reste de leur quatuor maléfique.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix où l'impatience frisait l'hystérie.

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça, « rien » ?

- Elle est partie, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle est pas facile à draguer. Il faut dire, quand on est une gentille petite vierge effarouchée, on se laisse pas attraper si facilement. Surtout quand on sort avec Saint Potter.

- Putain, Théo ! C'est une gamine, une petite sotte que tu chopes aussi facilement qu'un rhume, s'amusa Drago. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'ordinaire, tu l'aurais emmener dans une salle dégueulasse pour lui faire comprendre le sens du mot « orgasme ».

- Oui, sauf que je ne m'appelle pas Blaise et que je ne viole pas les filles avec qui je couche. Et manifestement, mademoiselle n'avait pas l'appétit pour un deuxième petit-déjeuner. Vous pouvez me laisser mener à bien ma mission ? »

Agacé et frustré, Théodore s'enfuit, loin des regards interrogatifs de ses amis d'enfance.

Ginny sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor, la tête encore pleine d'interrogation. Pourquoi Théodore Nott l'avait-il abordé ? Alors que d'habitude, il se contentait de l'ignorer aux détours des couloirs glacés ? Il devait forcément y avoir une raison, même quelconque. Mais la première qui avait envahit ses cellules grises, la seule qui avait réussi à empoisonner son être tout entier était la suivante ; Harry avait des problèmes. Et de sérieux problèmes puisqu'un fils de Mangemort était en personne venu se moquer d'elle. L'estomac oppressé par la crainte, elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la grande salle, pour prendre son diner mais surtout pour croiser le Nott et avoir enfin le courage de lui parler, cette idée la taraudant depuis une longue journée. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Hermione et se mit à fouiller du regard la table des verts et argents à la recherche de la touffe blonde et des yeux lagons. Pourtant, quand au bout de dix minutes, elle ne vit pas Théodore, elle claqua sa langue contre son palet et arrêta de manger.

« Gin, soupira Hermione. Tu es dans un état pitoyable. Harry rentrera bientôt. Arrête de te faire du soucis pour lui. Regarde, Ron et moi, nous ne nous en faisons pas !

- Encore heureuse, grinça la benjamine dont la patience avait atteint ses limites. Sinon je me demanderai sérieusement s'il ne me trompe pas avec ses meilleurs amis ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre et je ne suis pas dans un état pitoyable. C'est toi qui es ridicule à sans cesse t'angoisser pour moi alors, par pitié, laisse-moi à mes réflexions solitaires tandis que je te laisse à tes livres ! »

La voix avait claquée, glaciale, faisant trembler le sol et frissonner le ciel. La grande salle était muette d'effrois tandis qu'un quatuor bien connu de Serpentard entra. Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris par le silence brûlant d'incompréhension et Pansy donna un coup de coude à Drago, peut habituée à parler en public. Le Malfoy s'avança, arrogant et mauvais.

« Et bien ? Nous savons que vous nous sommes adulés mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire un silence impérieux à notre entrée. Ou plutôt, si. Mais déroulez le tapis rouge dans ce cas-là. Et vouvoyez-nous. »

La remarque eu dont de faire rire les Serpentard et de décontracter les autres maisons -qui dirigèrent alors leurs attentions sur le Malfoy arrogant qui leur menait la vie dure. Blaise, Drago et Pansy se dirigèrent alors d'une démarche royale vers leur table tandis que Théodore restait en retrait. Les conversations reprirent, les plats continuèrent de circuler. Mais Nott resta planté à l'entré. Il avait bien vu que tous les regards étaient, quelques secondes plus tôt, portés sur sa nouvelle proie. Nouvelle proie qui, d'ailleurs, courrait presque dans sa direction. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ginny l'attrapa par la main, le traina en dehors de la grande salle et le plaqua contre le mur où ils avaient eu leur petite discussion du matin.

« Harry est en danger, affirma-t-elle.

- ça me fait une belle jambe.

- Je sais que tu sais où il est et ce qui lui est arrivé. Dis-moi !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais ! Tu sais où est Harry, sinon tu ne serais pas venue me voir ce matin ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose et tu es au courant ! Bien sur que tu es au courant, tu es un Mangemort ! Dis-moi où il est ou alors non, dis-moi juste s'ils comptent le tuer ! Bon Dieu, laissez Harry tranquille, laissez-le, par Merlin... »

Tout doucement, la jeune fille se mit à sangloter, sous le regard ahuri du Serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas. Quel était ce revirement de situation des plus étranges ? Comprenant rapidement que si on voyait la petite amie de Harry Potter pleurer devant lui, il aurait de graves -mais vraiment très graves- problèmes, Théodore attrapa le poignet minuscule de la jeune fille et la traina à sa suite.

Quand les larmes de Ginny se calmèrent, elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. D'une, elle était assise. De deux, ses jambes balançaient dangereusement dans le vide, signe qu'elle était assise en haut de la tour d'astronomie. De trois, un bras puissant lui enlaçait les hanches tandis que sa tête reposait sur un torse dur et qui, d'après l'odeur de miel et de cannelle, n'appartenait pas à Harry. Elle remonta ses grands yeux azure vers la personne qui la tenait serrer contre elle. Rougit quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott. Elle le repoussa violemment, quitte à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux de cette tour trop haute qui lui provoquait une violente nausée. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de lui, replaçant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et essuyant ses yeux rougit. Il se leva, près à partir, agacé d'avoir eu à passer autant de temps avec elle quand sa voix faible le retint.

« Pourquoi es-tu resté ? »

Il savait, pourquoi il était resté. Parce que ses larmes avaient le goût du désespoir. Parce que comme ça, elle accepterait mieux sa présence quand il tenterait de l'approcher, parce que comme ça, son pari avancerait plus vite. Il garda, naturellement, toutes ses réflexions pour lui et sortit la première venue, celle qu'il trouva la plus facile.

« Parce que tu ne me lâchais pas. Et aussi parce que tu murmurais mon prénom. C'était très excitant, tes petits « _Théodore, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi_ », je dois l'avouer. »

Elle renifla, pas rouge le moins du monde, ayant intercepté la touche d'ironie de sa voix. Et jamais elle n'aurait fait ça, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le muret de pierre. La fraicheur de la pierre sembla lui faire un bien fou tandis que Théodore restait là, les bras ballant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce fut elle qui brisa la chape de silence, aussi glaciale qu'un manteau de neige.

« Tu ne sais pas où il est, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Non. Et je m'en fous. Ça te rassure ?

- Un peu. Mais pas vraiment. Je croyais que j'allais enfin savoir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il a disparu depuis une semaine, Nott. Une semaine c'est long. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et ça m'angoisse. J'ai l'impression qu'à chacune de mes inspirations, il se fait tuer...

- C'est stupide. C'est Harry Potter. Si un jour il lui arrivait de mourir, nous en serions immédiatement avertis par des centaines de journaux et nous entendrions parler jusqu'à la fin du monde... »

Elle eut la moitié d'un sourire, entendant pour la première fois un avis impartiale et lucide. Ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. Pas des reproches de Hermione et les regards éloquents de Ron. Juste la vérité, crue, même si elle blessait. Elle se surpris à respirer plus librement tandis qu'il se décidait à rentrer dans sa salle commune.

« Merci, Théodore, souffla-t-elle. »

Il ne répondu rien. Un sourire sardonique s'étalait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il arpentait les cachots. La petite Ginny allait bientôt lui manger dans la main.

Quand il entra, avec la démarche d'un vainqueur, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il eu l'agréable surprise de trouver ses trois meilleurs amis assis sur les canapés leur étant tacitement attribués. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il se glissa à côté de Pansy qui sauta quasiment sur lui, sous le regard amusé de Drago.

« _Alors_ ?

- Change de disque, Panc', celui-la risque de se railler.

- Tu sais qu'à ce jeu-là, je suis plus douée que tu ne le seras jamais, Théo. Raconte à ta vieille meilleure amie ce qui s'est passé sur la tour d'astronomie.

- Tu es bien trop au courant. C'est louche.

- Oh, Théodore, gémit Blaise en secouant la tête. Dis-lui ce qu'elle veut savoir, par pitié, qu'on en finisse parce que je n'en peux plus de sa voix de crécelle hystérique qu'elle prends quand elle parle de votre pari débile.

- La crécelle t'emmerde. Et profondément, Blaise.

- Chouette, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire des galipettes avec toi.

- Va te faire foutre, souffla Drago.

- Bon, laissez donc Théo s'exprimer. Alors ? »

Le blond eu un sourire quand il se rendit compte que ses amis étaient vraiment d'une drôlerie exquise.

« Alors nous avons parlé.

_- Parlé_, répéta Blaise, hébété, sur d'avoir mal entendu. Genre avec des mots ? Des phrases ? Ce genre de truc ?

- Oui, Blake, ce genre de truc.

- Par Merlin, rugit le Zabini. Parler ? Alors que tu l'avais si près de toi ? Parler ? Alors que tu avais juste à baisser ton pantalon et enfoncer ton p...

- Blaise, coupa Pansy. Restons poli. Parler est une bonne technique, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Et bien, Dray, tu ne dis rien ? »

Ce dernier restait silencieux, effectivement, considérant son ami pensivement. Puis, il secoua la tête et s'enfuit du lagon envoutant où tombait tellement de fille pour sourire, grognard.

« Blake a raison, Dorke. Tu aurais pu te la faire. Je ne te savais pas si patient. »

Les yeux de Théodore pétillèrent, sachant bien que ses deux amis n'avaient jamais compris comment il fonctionnait. Pour eux, tout était plus simple ; Drago était en couple avec Pansy depuis une éternité et si l'idée de la tromper avait ne serait-ce flâner au-dessus de sa tête, il se serait retrouvé castré en moins de deux. Pourtant, le Malfoy aimait la Parkinson, bien que cela semble risible. Le Zabini, lui, était une nuit, un passage, un éclair dans la vie des filles. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Théodore, lui, aimait les voir se languir de ses paroles, rougir quand ses yeux lagons devenaient trop insistant et pleurer quand il les ignorait dans les couloirs. Théodore était un sadique, un homme cruel qui brisait les cœurs. Il ne faisait pas tout ça juste pour le plaisir charnel mais aussi pour la jouissance de faire souffrir. Et aucun de ses amis ne comprenaient son acharnement à vouloir rester près de deux semaines avec une même fille, si c'était pour la jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir usagé. Et cette mission demandait encore plus de temps qu'il ne lui était habituellement nécessaire. Il refoula un sourire.

Théodore sortit en soupirant de son cours de potion, le lendemain. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, ayant peu dormit la veille car ses envahissants d'amis avaient voulu fêter un événement quelconque qui n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être fêté. Il grogna et se dirigea, non vers la grande salle comme tous ses petits camarades, mais vers le parc de Poudlard.

« Théo, l'interpela Pansy, accrochée au bras de Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, on va manger !

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- Lui parles pas comme ça, soupira Drago. Et viens, on a des frites, ce midi.

- Je m'en bran...

- Hé ! Pourquoi lui il a le droit de dire des gros mots et pas moi ? Se plaignit Blaise.

- Pitié, taisez-vous, s'emporta la fille. Vous me fatiguez, j'ai l'impression d'être votre mère.

- Bon, trancha le Malfoy. Nous on va manger. Tu nous rejoins après avoir fait un tour, Ok Théo ?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure. »

Il s'enfuit, loin des regards pesant, loin des disputes futiles. Ça lui arrivait, rarement certes, mais ça lui arrivait tout de même, de ne pas vouloir être avec eux, de s'isoler en ermite, d'être horriblement froid avec eux, eux qui étaient toute sa vie. Il descendit une à une les marches de pierre, savourant la solitude qui s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses pores. Il s'adossa à un arbre, près du lac, et resta là, comme une statue, de longues minutes durant. Ginny l'aperçu au loin et n'hésita qu'un bref instant. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies de Gryffondor et s'avança discrètement du serpent.

« Bouh. »

L'onomatopée, chuchoté contre son oreille ne le fit pas sursauter mais il se retourna brutalement et attrapa le poignet de la fille avant de la faire basculer en arrière. Écarquillant les yeux devant la personne, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur elle. Et contre toute attente, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Tu as vraiment des réflexes intriguant, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pour te parler.

- Pardon ?

- Te parler, Théodore Nott ! Tu sais, ce qu'on a fait hier soir sur la tour d'astronomie. Contre toute attente, ça m'a fait du bien donc je viens te voir pour qu'on parle encore.

- Tu es bizarre.

- Je sais. Tu peux te lever, s'il te plait ? Tu m'écrases. »

Il hésita un instant avant de lui obéir. Ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face. Ginny semblait de fort bonne humeur tandis que les idées néfastes de Théodore avaient brusquement disparue, remplacé par l'étonnement de la voir elle, sa proie, aller vers lui. Elle lui sourit gentiment, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en suivant ses lubies. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient parlé cinq minutes sur la tour d'astronomie qu'ils s'étaient soudainement transformés en meilleurs amis du monde... Elle secoua la tête, décidée pour une fois à faire ce qui lui chantait et entama la conversation avec légèreté.

« Bonne journée ?

- Longue. Et ce n'est encore que la moitié. Je sens que je ne vais pas finir mes cours, moi...

- Et tu vas faire quoi, si tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'irais surement... Boire une bière à Trois Balais, quelque chose de ce goût là... »

Ginny rit et soudain, il eu une idée. Il lui tendit la main, souriant avec ses yeux car il ne savait pas le faire avec sa bouche.

« Viens avec moi.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- A Trois Balais ! Allez, viens, je t'offre une pinte.

- Merci mais non merci.

- Ça ne va pas te tuer de sécher un après-midi, tu sais. Et puis, si Granger te fait la morale, je t'autorise à dire que je t'ai forcé la main. »

Elle rit encore. De son rire ressemblant à un carillon. Puis elle accepta en rougissant, sous ces yeux lagons qui l'attiraient inexorablement. Il se savait aimant et en jouissait admirablement. Il l'entraina dans des passages secrets et ils sortirent sans un bruit de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient fait aucun bruit mais pourtant, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer à cause de l'ambiance lourde que son stresse provoquait. S'ils se faisaient prendre, c'était la porte immédiate, surtout en ces temps si peu sur. Mais pour une fois, elle se laissa aller à ses envies, se disant qu'une petite sortie ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Et lui l'entrainait vers le danger, le sachant très bien et sachant aussi que ça faisait parti de son pari. Il sourit en imaginant la tête de Pansy, ce soir, quand il leur dirait qu'ils étaient en train de sécher. Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, ils se fondirent dans les ruelles grouillantes de personnes qui s'empressaient de faire leurs achats ou ceux qui flânait tout simplement, heureux de trouver encore un endroit sur pour se balader dans le monde magique anglais. Les deux écoliers se dirigèrent, grisés, vers le bar tant couru lors des journées de sortie.

« Deux bières-au-beurre, Mrs Rosemeta, commanda bravement l'homme.

- Oh, Théo ! Comment tu vas ? Blaise, Drago et Pansy ne sont pas avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, aujourd'hui, je sors ma nouvelle amie. Tu connais Ginny ?

- Oui, bien sur, la benjamine Weasley. Comment tu vas, petite ? Comment vont Fred et George, en ce moment ? Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne les ai pas vu.

- Ils vont bien, merci, nous aussi.

- Tenez vos boissons. Et bonnes journées, les enfants ! »

Ils empoignèrent leurs choppes et s'isolèrent sur une table du fond.

« Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas accepté. J'avais potion. »

Il rit à son tour. Elle le trouva beau, à boire et à rire. Mais elle enfouit cette pensée très très loin dans son cerveau, bien en-dessous des souvenirs de Harry. Ils s'amusèrent, parlèrent de tout et de rien, partagèrent de vieux souvenirs, des blagues anciennes. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe tendre et jouèrent longuement. Théodore ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rit autant, sans aucune substance illicite dans le sang, depuis longtemps. Ginny planait sur un nuage de bonne humeur, oubliant un instant que Harry Potter était dans son cœur. Et que son absence était une douleur cuisante dans toute sa poitrine. Elle était heureuse, s'épanouissant dans cette amitié éphémère qui s'effondrerait à leur retour à Poudlard. Elle goûta aux joies de l'interdit, elle qui avait toujours été si sage et -bon Dieu-, que c'était bon ! Enfreindre les règles, outrepasser la prudence, flirter avec le danger. Que c'était grisant, pour cet enfant sage ! Elle se laissait aller à l'étreinte de l'interdit. Et cette observation étonna beaucoup Théodore.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.

- Comment, comme ça ?

- Si... Je ne sais pas. Regarde, je t'emmène une fois sécher une après-midi et nous voilà à y penser comme un rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Je pensais que tu étais sage, comme une bonne sœur, et qu'il était dur pour toi de t'écarter du droit chemin.

- Charmant. Mon image est vraiment glorieuse. Je suis coincée, et alors ? Il faut peu pour me décoincer, la preuve, tu as brillamment réussi à faire de moi une dévergondée en une seule après-midi. Les lauriers sont pour toi, Théo !

- Voyons, Gin, si il suffisait de ça pour être dévergondée, ça se saurait ! Et certains ne se prendraient pas la tête à ce point pour paraître cool. Non, il faut en avoir l'allure, le mental et surtout, la réputation.

- J'ai quoi, moi ?

- Réussi le test d'essais. »

Elle explosa d'un rire charmant. Ils étaient, cette fois, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre aux abords de la Cabane Hurlante. Il jouait avec ses longs cheveux de feu et elle s'amusait à tracer le contour de ses abdominaux. Le soleil se couchait presque et le Nott se leva. Il tendit sa main vers la fille laquelle resta un instant stoïque.

« Ben quoi ? Allez, lève-toi, Gin.

- Il est tôt. Je ne veux pas rentrer.

- Dévergondé ne rime pas avec irresponsable. Le repas va bientôt être servit. Si nous n'y sommes pas, Sainte Granger va se poser de sérieuses questions. Et Dumbledore va finir par se demander où nous sommes et ça, ce serait mauvais pour moi. J'ai pas vraiment une bonne réputation.

- Dévergondé, plaisanta-t-elle en saisissant la main tendue. Bon, Ok, on rentre. Mais on reste en contact ?

- T'es bête. On est dans la même école. »

Elle sourit et il en eu bizarrement le cœur tout chaud. Il la tint par la main durant tout leur trajet de retour et elle n'en dit rien. Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire, en dehors de ce qui avait été leur havre de paix durant toute une après-midi. Quand ils apparurent comme par magie dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils étaient vides. Pourtant, ils n'arrivaient pas à se résoudre à rejoindre les autres élèves. Ils restèrent dans le couloir où ils avaient atterrit et se regardèrent longuement. Elle toussa et parla la première.

« Et bien... J'imagine que je vais aller... Me coucher. A demain, donc.

- Surement.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux...

- Dis, Gin, tu veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

- Oui ?

- Et si je t'apprenais à être dévergondée, ça te plairait ?

- Euuh... C'est bizarre, demandé comme ça... Mais... Pourquoi pas, oui ?

- Très bien alors, nous nous reverrons vite. Je te tiens au courant. »

Il se pencha vers elle, refusant toujours de lâcher sa main et elle tourna la tête pour qu'elle frôle doucement la joue de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci rit très légèrement.

« Première leçon, murmura-t-il. On ne fait pas la bise à quelqu'un de sexe différent. »

Elle se sentit rougir quand fit pivoter sa figure et que leurs souffles se croisèrent. Quand il posa ses lèvres parfumées sur les siennes, ce fut tellement étrange qu'elle n'aurait su le décrire. Comme si quelque chose se libérait, en elle. Comme si un baiser avait ouvert une petite porte close dans son être de chaire. Les lèvres de Théodore se mouvaient merveilleusement sur les siennes et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir aller plus loin, sachant bien que c'était pactiser. Ils se détachèrent, gênée pour elle, fier pour lui. Un toussotement se fit entendre et ils firent volte face en même temps. Harry Potter se trouvait face à eux, rigide et froid. Son regard allait fébrilement de Ginny à Théodore, de Théodore à Ginny. Il attendait une explication quelconque à la scène qu'il venait de voir. Ce fut sa petite-amie qui, glacée par l'effroi, parla la première.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry...

- Pourtant, ça y ressemble vachement, c'est bizarre.

- Je l'ai forcé, inventa Nott en souriant de manière foncièrement méchante. Ça ne t'étonne pas, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je l'ai forcé et je compte bien recommencer.

- C'est une menace ? Je ne te la laisserais pas, même si je ne suis pas sur qu'elle en vaille le coup.

- Pas une menace. Un défi. Apprend à jouer, Potter. J'ai un jeu à te proposer.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Le premier qui arrive à séduire son cœur. C'est chevaleresque de ma part vu que tu as une longueur d'avance. Mais je te trouve bien égoïste de garder pour toi une perle telle que Ginny. Alors. Tu joues ? Ou tu as peur ? »

Harry réfléchit tandis que Ginny restait, ébahie, entre les deux garçons. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et elle sursauta violemment quand Harry attrapa sa main en criant « C'est ça, Nott, voyons qui sera le plus séducteur. J'accepte. ». Ce soir-là, juste avant de dormir, après une longue conversation avec Harry sur Théodore Nott, un oiseau vint frapper à son carreau. Un mot épinglé sur sa patte.

« _Deuxième leçon, savoir mentir et renverser la situation à son avantage à tout moment. Bonne nuit. T_. »

Pour une fois, elle dormit profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Et ce n'était pas parce que Harry était rentré.

Si Théodore et Ginny continuèrent à se voir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils profitèrent quand même des vacances de pâques pour trainer ensemble plus régulièrement. Depuis deux semaines, ils entretenaient le même rythme, le matin ils se voyaient dans la bibliothèque après le petit-déjeuner, mangeaient ensemble dans les cuisines le midi et passaient l'après-midi à se prélasser dans le parc. C'était devenue une habitude et, Harry et ses joyeux camarades étant en balade pour faire avancer leur recherche d'Horcruxes, ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être vus. Ils passaient les journées à inventer des mondes, tandis que lui dictait des leçons farfelues pour écrire le guide de la parfaite dévergondée. Ils riaient beaucoup aussi, et s'amusaient à visiter les recoins sombres du château. Ils s'embrassaient, parfois. Pour se dire au revoir. Ils s'échangeaient de longs baisers qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment définir. Amour ? Pas sur. Défi ? Plutôt, oui. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et il avait une réelle mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle devenait méchante, cruelle et parfois sadique. Elle se mettait à sa hauteur et ils réalisaient ensemble les coups bas les plus grandioses de toutes l'histoire de ce château millénaire. Ils planaient sur un nuage malfaisant qui allait leur retomber sur le coin de la gueule un jour ou l'autre. Ginny avait laissé au placard son costume de sainte nitouche, comme disait si bien Théodore, pour endosser celui de pire des garces, qui lui allait à la perfection. Même Pansy Parkinson devenait verte de jalousie, se faisant piquer la vedette par cette Gryffondor écervelée. Et tout le monde s'inclinait devant cette nouvelle figure de classe et de provocation, suavement mélangé. Théodore était au summum de l'échelle mondaine de Poudlard, le salaud qui avait réussi à faire faire son coming out à la copine Potter, l'enculé qui avait outrepasser les règles de morales et d'éthique pour arriver à créer une créature parfaitement féminine. L'artiste par excellence. Il jouissait de sa nouvelle notoriété sous les yeux amusés de Pansy, Drago et Blaise. Ses amis, toujours dans l'ombre, évaluaient jour après jour son avancée et voyaient avec plaisir la chute de Ginny Weasley arriver. Théodore avait brillamment réussi la première manche. Il lui en restait deux.

Ce soir-là, les deux nouveaux amis étaient assis dans la salle sur demande, riant, buvant et fumant. Il avait décidé de la convertir aux drogues douces, pour qu'elle essaye et elle avait mordu à l'hameçon comme une gros poisson. La drogue, elle adorait, maintenant. Et ils riaient, complètement défoncés, heureux d'être tous les deux. Il restait deux jours avant la reprise des cours et un avant le retour du trio héroïque. Ils profitaient donc de leur dernière soirée sans Potter pour les emmerder et fêtaient les vacances comme il se devait. Théodore avait aussi décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, monter sur le deuxième palier de son pari personnel. Il souriait à Ginny qui, dans un état second, lui répondit vaguement. Il attaqua, comme le prédateur qu'il était.

« Dis, Gin, tu m'embrasses ?

- Ok ! »

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres vermeilles sur les siennes. Il entoura les hanches de la fille dans ses bras musclés et la fit basculer sur le canapé derrière elle. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et il comprit qu'il avait déjà gagné la deuxième partie.

« Je t'aime, Théodore, chuchota Ginny contre son torse nu à présent. Et je vais t'offrir ce que je n'ai jamais offert à personne, pas même à Harry Potter, mon soi-disant soupirant. Ma virginité.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa. Il eu pitié d'elle mais s'en fichait. Il avait quasiment gagné son pari avec Pansy. La seule idée qui l'obsédait était le coffre. Et tandis que Ginny hurlait de plaisir, il sourit. Son sourire était mauvais.

Quand Harry Potter rentra, il décida de passer dans le dortoir de sa petite-amie pour lui faire une surprise. C'est pourquoi il eut lui-même droit à une surprise, la mauvaise de trouver le lit froid et encore fait, signe évident que Ginny n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son dortoir. Puis, il entendit chuchoter des choses, comme quoi Ginny était devenue une sorte de garce (classe mais garce quand même, d'ailleurs) qui se permettait de déambuler dans les couloirs comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre demeure. Harry n'en cru pas un mot mais une mauvaise impression lui tordit l'estomac jusqu'au déjeuner du midi. Là, il vit sa petite-amie vêtue, enfin à moitié, d'une jupe en cuire et d'un débardeur blanc. Le tout moulait agréablement ses formes mais ce n'était pas tout, apparemment, la sage jeune fille avait investi dans des cuissardes et un piercing à l'arcade. Elle avait noué ses cheveux flamboyants et en désordre avec une pince. Le tout aurait pu être acceptable -quoique...- si elle n'avait, de plus, apparut comme une fleure aux côtés de Théodore Nott. Là, ce fut la fierté du héros qui en fut chatouillé et il se leva et avança en grand pompe vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Gronda-t-il.

- Oh, salut Harry, lança joyeusement Ginny en s'asseyant le plus naturellement du monde à la table des Serpentard. Comment tu vas ? C'était sympa votre voyage ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Ginerva ?

- En voilà des manières de parler à une demoiselle, intervint le Nott. Je te prierai d'être poli avec elle, petit pote Potter. Surtout qu'en plus, c'est ma petite-amie maintenant.

- Hein? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ginny est _ma_ petite-amie !

- Tiens, le voilà ton contraire. Je sors avec Théo, maintenant et on s'aime. Alors si tu pouvais dégager gentiment, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Allez, pshiit !

- Comme ça, en deux semaines, tu tombes amoureuse, toi ?

- Oh, pas en deux semaines, rassures-toi, ça fait bien un mois qu'on se fréquente, non ? En tout cas, lui est bien moins coincé que toi et, Merlin, ça fait du bien de vivre un peu. Tu devrais essayer, à l'occasion. Oh, suis-je sotte. Tu es bien trop occupé à sauver le monde de la magie. Même garder une copine, tu as un peu de mal... Tant pis. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'acheter un chien, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, quand je suis partie...

- Il se trouve, Mr Potter, que j'ai découvert des choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer, toi, enfermé dans ton monde pitoyable de niaiserie. Le plaisir, tu connais ? J'en doute, avec toi, c'est juste le malheur. Chacun son truc, hein ? J'ai fais mon choix. A toi d'en faire.

- Tu es devenue dégueulasse. Tu es une garce, Ginny. Et je n'aime pas les garces.

- Mince, c'est bête. Alors fais un peu attention à ton entourage. Il y a des gens qui cachent bien leur jeu, Harry. Des filles surtout, qui, plongée dans leurs bouquins font style de rien mais quand on creuse un peu... Les garces, y en a partout. Et c'est mieux d'être une garce que d'être vierge. Y a bien que toi pour être encore puceau à dix-sept ans, pauvre petit. »

Théodore ne put retenir un immense rire sadique. Ginny eut un sourire grognard, fière de sa répartie toute nouvelle que son maitre de la décadence lui avait appris. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers ledit maitre et l'embrassa fiévreusement devant les yeux médusés de tout Poudlard. Puis d'autres rires s'élevèrent d'un peu partout, maisons confondus, des rires de moquerie car jamais encore quelqu'un avait été descendu à ce point devant tout le monde. Des rires parce que maintenant, Hermione se tortillait, mal-à-l'aise, sous l'œil assassin de son meilleur ami. Et enfin des rires d'amusement car la petite Ginny, la débutante dans le grand art de la chute sociale, avait touché juste sur le petit bobo qui fait mal. Le dindon de la bonne farce se tourna vers ce qui semblait être son ex-petite-amie, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je te déteste.

- C'est plutôt bien, murmura-t-elle en se levant et en faisant voler sa longue chevelure rousse. Ça nous fait au moins un point commun. Écoute, Harry, continua la fille en collant sa grosse poitrine sur le torse de son ex. Si jamais un jour, tu as un petit problème de dépuçelage, pense à moi, ok ? Je veux dire, autant se tourner vers quelqu'un qui ne se moquera pas. Ou si peu. »

Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui lécher du bout de langue la joue avant de se rassoir en riant. Le Potter fit demi-tour, démuni et surtout en colère. Il aboya presque sur Hermione qui ne savait plus trop quoi choisir entre la vérité et la continuité du mensonge.

« Bon, et toi, tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Oh, pitié, Harry. J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans ! Évidement que je ne suis plus vierge. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais en parler. Et je ne suis pas une garce parce que je couche de temps en temps. J'assume d'aimer le sexe, ça fait pas de moi une pute mais une libertine, tu captes la différence ?

- Trainée !

- Épargne moi ces injures toutes faites. Et figures toi que celui qui m'a dépucelé, c'est ton meilleur ami. Surprise ! Bon, je me casse, j'en ai marre, t'es vraiment trop coincé. Et merci, Ginny, d'avoir ainsi brisé notre bulle de perfection. Petite conne !

- Je t'en prie, salope. »

Elle rit à nouveau, de bonne humeur et embrassa son nouveau petit-ami. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Pansy. Son plan parfait se refermait sur sa proie, prenant l'allure du piège tant attendu. Pansy était aux anges.

« Tu as des préférences, quand à la chute ? »

Énième réunion dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Comme à leur habitude, le quatuor démoniaque s'était réuni et une fois de plus depuis deux mois, la discussion tournait autour du couple le plus en vue de Poudlard ; Théodore Nott et Ginny Weasley. Blaise finissait tranquillement ses rails de coke et Drago, soigneusement, les bouteilles de vodka. Pansy releva la tête à la demande de Théodore, amusée qu'il demande son avis.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, j'en ai bien une.

- Et bien, balance, je t'écoute et je t'obéis, reine de la nuit.

- Je voudrais une exécution publique. Elle parle à Weasley sénior ?

- Non, sa famille se dit outragée du comportement qu'elle a eu vis-à-vis du pauvre orphelin. Touchant.

- Tiens, je veux que ce soit poignant. Tiens, raconte tout, l'histoire du pari et tout. Ce sera sans doute plus amusant.

- Tu es vraiment une belle connasse.

- Merci. »

Ils rirent. Ils étaient vraiment de beaux salauds. Ou des artistes. Des artistes de cruauté, de vérité et de décadence. Oui, ils préféraient sans doute ça.

Quand Ginny se glissa comme sa nouvelle habitude à la table des serpents ce soir-là, elle eut la nette impression de ne pas être la bienvenue. Se fichant pas mal des regards insistants de Pansy, elle embrassa goulument Théodore qui... La repoussa. Surpris, elle lui demanda des explications.

« Tu n'es plus drôle, Ginny.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es plus drôle.

- Ça, merci, j'avais entendu. Mais j'aimerai bien des explications.

- Pourquoi je t'en donnerai ? C'est marrant, l'idée du couple, mais putain, ce que c'est chiant de devoir se cacher pour se taper des nanas. A la base, je ne voulais pas de ça, moi.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et tu voulais quoi ?

- Du cul. J'ai eu. Mais tu t'accroches. On dirait... Une mouche.

- Je comprend pas. Tu m'aimes.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis. Tu m'as entendu le dire ? Non, parce que je ne l'ai pas fais et que je ne le ferais jamais. Aimer c'est pas mon truc. Je le laisse aux sentimentaux comme Potter. C'est chiant.

- Théodore... Allons en parler en privé, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi en privé. Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard ne savait rien de ce qui se passe entre nous, hein ? »

Il avait crié pour attirer l'attention. Ginny se dandina sur le banc, mal-à-l'aise. Que foutait Théodore ? Ce n'était son genre de crier dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière était devenue brusquement silencieuse, ravie d'avoir un nouveau potin à se mettre sur la langue. Ginny inspira longuement, mécontente pour la première fois en deux mois d'être le centre d'attention.

« A quoi tu joues ?

- Au même jeu que toi avec Potter. J'espère qu'il m'en sera reconnaissant, je te renvoie la monnaie de sa pièce. D'ailleurs, en y en pensant. J'ai gagné le petit défi que je lui avais lancé. Plutôt marrant, j'ai gagné deux défis. Je devrais sans doute te remercier.

- Deux défis ? De quoi tu parles, merde à la fin !

- De toi, Gin. De nous. Défis. C'est un mot que tu connais, non ? Tu lui as donné une nouvelle dimension. Ginny Weasley, ou l'art de prendre les autres pour des merdes avant de se retrouver piéger à son tour. Amusant. Mais chiant, maintenant. Ça fait deux mois, j'ai réussi bien plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré. Alléluia ! Maintenant, Game Over. J'en ai marre.

- De quels défis tu parles ? Tu en avais un autre ?

- Évidement. Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu vers toi pour tes beaux yeux ? Voyons, j'en ai de bien plus beaux, il me suffit de me regarder dans le miroir. Alors c'est fini.

- C'était quoi ton pari, alors, je rigole aussi ?

- Séduire et détruire la plus intouchable de l'école. Toi.

- Ah, effectivement, très drôle.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ris noir, chérie. Pourtant, j'ai réussi haut la main. Potter, tu l'as oublié bien vite alors que c'était l'homme de ta vie. Ensuite, tu es devenue une salope, une pute de bas étage. Et oui, je n'ai pas visé le summum pour toi. Je voulais que tu sois une merde. Mais finalement, sur cette partie là, j'ai un peu échoué. A croire que le côté noir, c'est ton berceau. Félicitations.

- Tu es un enfoiré et un faible, Théodore Nott. Comment tu comptes me détruire, au juste ?

- Arrête de faire comme si tu étais forte. Ça te tue de voir que tu es rejetée par la personne qui t'as fais largué ta famille. Regarde, ton gentil grand frère rigole à l'autre bout de la salle. Tu es assise à ma table, celle des mauvais. Tu n'as plus d'amis dans ta maison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour ça que tu dors dans la Salle sur Demande depuis un mois ? Allez, avoue !

- Va te faire foutre. »

Elle se leva, crispée et foncièrement détruite par ces paroles blessantes. Elle commença à marcher le long de la salle, faisant claquer ses talons haut sur le marbre tandis que Théodore lançait dans un rire sa dernière boutade.

« Mon Dieu, que tu es pitoyable ! En un mois, j'ai réussi à te faire faire un 180 en à peine un mois. Tu es faible, tellement influençable que s'en est risible. Tu n'es qu'une image fabriquée par mes soins. A force de vouloir voler trop haut, tu t'es brulé les ailes. C'est un risque à prendre, la prochaine fois ne suis pas l'exemple de cet abruti d'Icare et enduit tes ailes de plomb pour rester au sol. »

Elle ne voulut pas répondre. Elle pleurait déjà de longs sillons aqueux. Elle courut hors de la salle, comme une furie. Il avait raison et c'était horrible à quel point il avait raison. A vouloir jouer au diable, elle avait perdu ses ailes. Et Dieu que ça lui faisait mal. Personne ne la revu après ça, ce qui fit longtemps rire. Théodore était un putain de salaud. Un artiste comme on en fait peu. Il avait, en deux mois, gagné le respect de tous ses camarades. Il était devenu un héros inégalé.

Avec beaucoup de gravité, Pansy Parkinson se pencha vers Théodore Nott. Il fumait un joint, savourant sa victoire fraiche qui avait encore un goût doux sur sa langue. Il souriait, ravi d'avoir impressionné ses petits camarades. La fille tenait, serré dans ses mains longues et fines, une boite en ébène.

« Comme promis. »

Il sourit. Et poussa la boite vers sa propriétaire.

« J'ai déjà eu mon dû, Pansy. La reconnaissance et la victoire. Merci mais, je pense que si j'ouvre cette boite, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et putain, là, maintenant, j'adore le présent. Alors garde tes cachoteries pour toi. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Nous avons gagné tous les deux alors. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Drago, sort le whisky !

- Mais, quand même, en gros, il y a quoi ?

- Ah, ça... C'est mon journal intime.

- Hum... ça me donne encore plus envie de le lire.

- Tu as refusé. Va crever, maintenant. »

Les rires des quatre amis combinés traversèrent les ténèbres et déchirèrent la quiétude. Eux qui avaient réussi en deux mois à foutre un bordel monstre dans l'école. Eux qui n'avaient pas fini d'étendre leur règne. Eux qui étaient les personnes les plus puissantes de la nouvelle génération car ils détenaient les armes les plus dangereuse, celle de persuasion.

Ginny disparut de la surface terrestre après cette histoire. Des rumeurs courraient sur son compte. Apparemment, elle aurait été aperçue déambulant sur des trottoirs glauques, portant un enfant dans ses bras et aguichant outrageusement les passants. Une autre disait qu'elle serait devenue grossiste, à la tête de la plus grande entreprise britannique. Celle prônant sa prétendue dévotion qui l'avait incitée à entrer dans un couvent était de loin la plus drôle. Pourtant, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivée à la benjamine Weasley. Comme si d'un coup, elle s'était retrouvée rayée du monde. Ses parents s'inquiétèrent, bien sur, mais ils ne firent pas de recherches, respectant le choix de silence de leur fille. Ce ne fut qu'après la guerre qu'elle donna signe de vie, à celui qui avait détruit la sienne. C'est avec surprise que, deux ans plus tard, Théodore Nott reçu une lettre. Il l'ouvrit n'y trouva qu'un mot. Surement amplement mérité.

« Salaud. »

Ce ne fut pas cela qui attira son attention. Mais plutôt les petites lettres, gravées sur la papier comme de peur qu'elle s'envole. Son sang se glaça quand il se rendit compte que finalement, c'était peut-être de l'humour noir qui l'avait poussé à accepté ce défi débile.

_Ginny Nott, patiente depuis un an et six mois._

_Demande de lettre accordée._

_BellaDonna, centre psychiatrique._

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que la fin est baclée ... Bon, je vous laisse, je pars !_

_Rewievs ?_

**Ciao ! (:**_  
_


End file.
